I ain't missing you at all
by namdinh
Summary: Drama in Haley's life. I now it's a SHORT SHORT summary but I can't say more because I don't want to ruin the 'suspense' ;


**This is my first story so please review : critics are always positive if they are constructive! I'm French so my English is not perfect AT ALL but I hope the mistakes won't be a problem, don't hesitate to correct me. The first chapters might be blurry, but it's the effect wanted ;) And the most important, ENJOY )**

Disclaimer : I don't own OTH and its characters

* * *

" Live all you can - it's a mistake not to. It doesn't so much matter what you do in  
particular, so long as you have your life. If you haven't had that, what have you had? "

Henry James

* * *

Tree Hill. North Carolina. Every night it was the same ritual. Haley had to apply herself to a frantic running in the whole house in order to try to catch her son rascal. From his 4 years old, he already run faster than her !

'Run, mama, run !'  
'Jamie, it's time to go to bed ! I'm not playing anymore. Look, mama is out of breath !'

Jamie was hurtling down the stairs whereas she was only at the end of the corridor. Everytime, she was saying to herself that once she would have caught him, she would lecture him. But she never did because, in front of his angel mug, she couldn't do anything but hugging and kissing him. Suddenly, she heard another familiar male's voice. It came from the first floor.

'Wow, wow, wow. I getcha Jimmy-Jam, you can't run anymore!'  
'Take off !!'

The two boys' laughter resounded, so that they came up to the young woman's ears of whom the face was little by little lighting up. She heard these laughter very often but she never got tired of them. It was now a necessity for her, something which made her remember how much she loved her life. Finally, she reached the top of the stairs, and putting her hands on her hips, started to tease her son.

'Looks like somebody has been caught ...'  
'It's not fair, I'm alone against both of you !'  
'Let's go to bed now, Jimmy-Jam'

'Is it me or does he run faster everyday ?'  
'I think the real reason is that you're getting old.'  
'Shut up!'

The two young people settled in the living room after having put Jamie to bed. They enjoyed chatting and teasing each other, as usual. Their complicity stuck out a mile. A single look could tell so much about their relationship.At this moment, they were staring at each other, one warming the heart of the other by a smile. The silence appeared. But not an heavy silence. No, a pleasant silence. And yet, Haley often felt the need to talk, she needed to say things, being afraid by the fact she might not be able to say them later. It was her character. In this way she naturally broke the quiet.

'Look, I wanted to thank you.'  
'Oh, come on, you would have caught him sooner or later!'  
'No, I mean, thank you for everything. For being here with me, for supporting us ...'  
'I know.'  
'I'm glad that you're here.'  
'I'll always be there for you. Both of you.'

**FLASHBACK**

'I need to tell you something ...'  
'What's going on ? You're freaking me out.'  
'I'm ... I'm pregnant.'

The reason of the numerous morning sickness she underwent for several weeks would have been cleared for anyone but Haley, who didn't want to face the reality, had preferred avoiding the verdict of the doctor since this morning. After the news, she had run up her, her heart bouncing and the tears ready to flow. She dreaded his reaction.

'That's ... that's awesome !'  
'Awesome ? I'm 17, I'm still in high school and I have no money. How are we gonna make through this ?'  
'It was the same for my mom, and look, she did great, didn't she ?'

Haley nodded shyly, before getting to pieces, crying on the young man's shoulder.

'I'm just so scared.'  
'It's gonna be okay Hales. I promise. I'll always be there for you. Both of you.'

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'I love you Lucas, you know that?'  
'I know.'

They were interrupted in their conversation by some hesitant footsteps in the stairs. A little fair head distinguished itself between the bars of the stairs' guardrail.

'Well, well what are you doing here bad boy ?'  
'I didn't get my story, Daddy ...'


End file.
